Strawberry Slashes
by SavageryAndEloquence
Summary: Beyond BirthdayxOC. Based off a random idea I had. oneshot. nail varnish just isn't what it seems...


"I'm home, what are you my sweet?" Beyond Birthdays voice echoed through their shared apartment.

"I'm in the living room my love." A female voice resounded back to him.

Beyond grinned, hung his jacket up by the door and began to make his way toward the largest room in their home. Slipping off his shoes to reveal bare feet, he padded softly down the corridor toward his girlfriend in their modern apartment.

Reaching the dimly lit room he smiled at the sight of the ex-MI5 agent kneeling on the floor, in between the sofa and a coffee table.

"Do you want me to start running a bath for you?" She called to him, unaware of how close he was.

"No thank you darling. There wasn't so much gushing with this one." He answered, sounding rather upset at that, as he went to change out of his now burgundy stained t-shirt "It was quite a dull affair, if I'm honest. Didn't put up much of a fight… What are you doing my love?" Beyond called the raven haired, slim female from their bedroom.

"Just painting my nails." She called.

Beyond padded back to the living room, he watched her from the doorway. Her black hair swept across her shoulder blades, today she was dressed in a black strappy top, a pleated, purple tartan miniskirt with fishnets to cover her bare legs. A strange scent hit Beyond as he threw himself on the couch directly behind her, a part of it was obviously nail varnish but he couldn't quite pinpoint the other scent. It smelt so familiar, tangy, but familiar.

Shrugging it off, he sat forward to play with her hair. She purred at his touch as his fingers and nails scratched and dug into her scalp.

"What colour are you using today my lovely?" Beyond Birthday asked as he smelt her hair trapped between his spidery fingers. Her hair smelt of strawberries and very faintly of the blood that had been on his hands.

She giggled at his question. "My own special colour, one I think you'd like my Beyond"

Curious, he lent forward, nipping at her neck as he did so. She moaned at the sharp sensation of his teeth as Beyond reached out and picked up the small bottle. There was no label on the bottle but the thick liquid substance inside was a dark red. Such a familiar dark red.

"My beauty, what colour is this?" Beyond asked almost breathlessly, slowly tilting the bottle so its contents rolled against its side.

She snickered, before gasping as his long fingers ghosted up and down her bare throat.

"Red, my love. _Blood _red." She said, half-turning with a small psychotic smile on her face.

"Blood red? Oh, my sweet." He murmured against her neck. "How lucky I am to have had you following me up on that case."

"Yes" She hissed as he bit at her neck again. "My love, I'm lucky that you keep bringing me such wonderfully bloody souvenirs back from your escapades."

"Hmmm" Beyond licked her neck along a jugular vein. "I think its time I take you with me on my next _escapade._"

"Re-really?" she gasped. "Do you mean it?"

"Yes, my darling. How beautiful it will be, the two of us, sharing in someone's final moments."

"Teach me to kill Beyond." She panted as he nipped and bit at her neck, leaving a red trail of bite marks. "I want to kill with you."

"Yes, yes my lovely. I will teach you everything you want to know." He spoke softly into her ear.

The two psychopaths grinned widely at each other before slowly entwining into a passionate kiss. Beyond picked up his lover in a bridal style as he carried her toward their bedroom, as their tongues overlapped again and again Beyond remembered how they'd fallen for each other.

In his case, it had been love at first sight. Like the L.A.BB case, he was hidden at his crime scene when she'd walked in to investigate. He'd fallen down the stairs whilst trying to get a good look at her, luckily she'd helped him up and the two had begun to investigate the case together; Well, Beyond had pointed her in the right directions rather like he had Naomi Misora while she investigated. Eventually everything fell into place, all the evidence pointed toward one person. Beyond Birthday was the murderer. She'd arrested him on the spot, but because she'd started to develop feelings for him she'd asked to explain why he'd committed the murders.

The way Beyond told her his story it had utterly captivated her. She had fallen deeper under his spell.

Before he knew what was going on she hand un-cuffed him and was pressing her lips against his. Thanks to her reputation and her working on his murder case she was able to keep both MI5 and the FBI off his trail.

Since that day the two were inseparable.

That was how Beyond liked it. He was sure he would start to enjoy it more now that she wanted to accompany him on his exploits, the two had such _fun_ together.

How they would laugh together whilst they watched a human life slip away, whilst Beyond watched their numbers drop until they got to zero. As Beyond often said 'You can't spell slaughter without laughter.

But for now Beyond was content with taking his soon-to-be partner in crime to bed, where he knew they'd soon be more than laughing and kissing.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you my sweet?" Beyond murmured pushing the bedroom door open with his back.

"No my love, but you can show me." She smiled, dragging her blood encrusted nails down his neck and across his shoulder, leaving a trail of his blood to trickle down his back and front. His new white shirt was being steadily stained a bright, almost strawberry, red.

A shudder an up Beyond's bony spine at the sensation. _Ah, yes _He thought to himself _now this is truly love._

After all, what better, truer love can there be than the love between two psychopaths who are, well, _madly_ in love.


End file.
